Mirror Image
by LexiAtalla
Summary: After being knocked out Dean awakes to see...himself (SLASH)


The last thing Dean remembered was being on the phone with Sam telling him about the shape shifter he had been tracking before he felt the sharp crack of a steel pipe across the back of his head, as he slowly began to wake up he was still slightly groggy so when he looked up he could of sworn he was staring into a mirror. As the haze cleared, the face staring back at him was his own. He was getting ready to attack his self when he realized that he was bound to a chair with his clothes in a pile across the room, he blinked a few times staring at the sight before him realizing that his impersonator was naked as well. His eyes slowly trailed down the muscle ripped body in front of him, lingering longer as he stared at the throbbing muscle hanging half way down his thigh. He had seen and felt his own dick plenty of times to know that the cock in front of him was starting to erect in lust. The evil Dean never said a word as he reached down with one hand grabbing the hard cock slapping it across his prisoner. Dean has had plenty of experience of torture, but being slapped with his own cock was very new to him, and he couldn't explain it but he could feel his own starting to throb a little, the shifter quickly slapped Dean a couple more times before Dean was able to bite and catch it in his mouth. He was getting ready to bite off the tip when the first taste of cum began to seep out onto his tongue temporaly distracting him as he wondered if this was what he tasted like, by the time he snapped back into reality he realized his tongue was circling the tip, without a second thought he wrapped his lips tightly around the hard, throbbing flesh sucking hungrily wanting more of the juices to run down his throat. Without a word the shifter reached down grabbing his cock pumping fast and hard until he exploded hard sending a mouthfull down Dean's throat. Dean moaned in pleasure as the hot juices ran past his tongue and down his throat, suddenly the lust grew so strong that soon he started thrusting the huge cock deeper and deeper into his mouth, finally stoppping when the tip was at the back of his throat. He calmed himself down just enough to relax his throat as he quickly shoved his head foward sending the meat deep into his throat eliciting a deep moan from the shifter as his body shuddered sending a second round of cum to shoot deep into Deans throat.

The shifter slowly pulled his dripping cock out of Deans mouth, pausing just long enough for Dean to flick his tongue across the slit one last time. Dean didn't have to say word, evil Dean could see desire in his eyes. Brutaly he slammed his hands on Deans knees and forcfully spread them wide apart. Not wanting him to come to his senses, evil Dean took some more rope and bound Deans legs tightly to the chair leaving him completly exposed. Evil Dean dropped to his knees and, with great force, grabbed and yanked his cock in the same instance that he clamped down sucking hard on the head. The half limp cock quickly sprang to life as Evil Dean clamped tighter with his teath and pulled back, stretching it to its limits. To say that Dean was enjoying this was an understatement, Evil Dean could feel the throbbing in his hand and in his mouth, not wanting Dean to get off so easily, he took his free hand and roughly grabbed Deans balls pulling hard. Evil Dean started to knead the swollen balls in his hand curbing the need for Dean to cum. As he felt the urge die away, Evil Dean loosened his grip and started to stroke the prostate backwards. until his fingers came to the tight hole, teasingly he rubbed his finger along the rim to loosen it up, when the throbbing began again. Still showing no mercy he shoved his finger hard and deep into previously virgin ass pulling against the prostate causing a long, hard orgasm. Evil Dean smirkes as a low, dark chuckle escaped him loving the effects of the orgasm because it sent Dean into a thrusting rampage, wildly shoving his cock in and out of Evil Deans mouth.

Evil Dean ended Deans pleasure quickly as he backed away, leaving Dean thrusting the air wanting to shove his cock into anything. As Dean calmed down, Evil Dean loosened the bonds and moved him over to the table, tieing his legs to the table on one side shoving him forward bending him over the table and tightly wrapping the rope binding his hands to the legs. Deans hole was still tight and Evil Dean knew that he would cum right away if he tried to shove his dick in right away, slowly he sunk down to his knees, slowly her ran his tongue teasingly around the rim pushing in occasionally. Dean didn't protest the rimming in fact he was really enjoying it, a quiet moan escaped his lips as evil Dean became more forcefull as his body reacted to the pure lust of the encounter. The longer this sweet torture endured the more evil Dean wanted to stand up and drive deep and hard, to feel the tightness and warmth of his partner surround his cock. Dean was relaxing more with each movement enjoying every second of it gasping as he felt a finger dive deep inside, then after another minute feeling another finger starting to push in. Dean was at the edge, he wanted more, he wanted it hard, and he wanted it now. Evil Dean sensed the anxiety as he pulled at the rim with four fingers, then without warning drove his cock into the loosening hole. He pumped slowly at first until the constricting muscles started to give and he was able to shove his cock deep inside. Evil Deans breathing became labored as he felt his release quickly approaching, when the door flew open, and there stood Sam, with the Colt aimed at his head. Sam stood confused for a moment, as Dean called him to the table. Dean slipped one of the bonds from his hands and loosened Sams pants, and before Sam could react, Dean was squeezing at his dick pulling it towards his mouth. Sam relaxed just a little as Dean flicked the tip of his dick with his tongue. Evil Dean was relieved and continued to pump his dick into Dean. As the three were getting ready to climax, Cass appeared naked unable to hide in the shadows any longer as he leaned against the nearby wall stroking his cock hard and fast biting his bottom lip, suddenly he moved across the room in one fluid movement quickly sliding under the table taking Deans cock into his hand as he wrapped his lips around the tip sucking hard as he began to slide his hand along the length. Dean cried out in sheer pleasure as he exploded inside the warm wet cavern as Cass swallowed hungrly coaxing every last drop from him. he could hear the cries of Sam and Evil Dean as they both exploded inside him.


End file.
